White Rose
by TipsyCat
Summary: RATED M FOR A REASON GUYS! Jasper goes to Bella's house to apologize after ruining her birthday. Instead of leaving after words he ends up giving her a little, personal, birthday present. Jasper/Bella one-shot.


_** White Rose**_

_**Warning: I'm not encouraging it, but I'm not going to demand that you do so but this story is rated M for a reason and I know there are a lot of younger audiences out there so, just, read at your own risk, OK?**_

_**Also, I'm kind of afraid to post this because it's so horrible.**_

He didn't stay the night. Edward. He took his mesmerizing hazel colored eyes and perfect marble skin with him as he walked away from her car. To say it was upsetting was an understatement. When she had kissed him it was not sweet and soft. It was formal and cold.

She walked into the silent house with a sigh. She should have known that something was wrong. The whole car ride he sat rigid and unmoving. He didn't hold her hand or glance at her just... well, he just drove. There was an uncomfortable silence as he opened her car door like he always did. Something was off.

The keys made a soft jingle as she placed them on the coffee table before sighing and taking off her jacket. It was a slip-up. Nobody's fault, and if it had been it certainly wouldn't have been Edward's. If anyone's fault it would have been her's.

Somehow, she always managed to screw things up. For God's sake it freaking paper and somehow, she wasn't really sure how, she managed to mess up because she was clumsy and stupid. She wandered up the stairs and decided to take a shower to get her mind off things.

**_-XxX-_**

The warm water soothed her aching muscles and fog clouded her brain. She sighed contently, ignoring the pain that she felt from her wounds. A simple paper cut and she ended up having to have glass removed from a wound on her arm.

She chewed on the inside of her cheek, her brows furrowing as she lost herself in thought. How would she make Edward see that it was a tiny mistake? It was fine, she was fine. He needed to get over it. After all, he couldn't protect her from everything in the world.

She sighed for the umpteenth time and shut the water off, immediately longing for the warmth. She wrapped a fluffy towel around herself and padded barefoot down the hall and to her bedroom. The house was still quiet and dark as she made her way to her tiny room.

She opened the door and almost screamed. There, on her bed was a certain blonde vampire. Jasper Cullen. His eyes took in her appearance with a quick glance and he stood up. She took an automatic step back and his eyes widened.

"You're...afraid?" He whispered, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and a frown gracing his lips.

She chuckled nervously and clutched the towel tighter to her chest. She walked past Jasper and to her closet, biting her lip worriedly. She couldn't hear him behind her but she felt his cold hand touch her bare shoulder. She shivered at his touch.

"Bella, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier." His voice was soft, but rougher, with more of edge than Edward's velvety voice.

It was enticing the way he spoke, his voice making her shiver once more. She bit her lip, trying to calm her racing heart. She didn't usually act like this. Maybe it was the fact that she was in only a towel and Jasper was looking at her in a way that made her want to blush under his heated gaze.

She sucked in a deep breath, trying to ignore the fact that Jasper's hand was still resting on her shoulder. His eyes traveled over the length of her barely covered body before flickering back up to her face. His eyes were filled with such a burning hunger that she gulped, feeling her heart go into overdrive.

His hand ran down her arm, his cold fingers leaving her skin burning and freezing all at the same time. She felt his touch radiate everywhere and by everywhere, she meant everywhere. All the while his eyes kept her own locked in a hungry gaze. She felt butterflies explode in her stomach when a cold hand cupped her cheek.

"Bella, I can feel your emotions, your hunger, your _desire_." He whispered, his other hand still running up and down her arm.

She felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart thump unevenly. Jasper's eyes were clouded with such hunger, such lust.

"And I have to say Bella-" Her heart beat faster and her breath came out in short huffs as his lips drew closer to her mouth. "It is nothing compared to what I'm feeling."

His lips pressed against her's in a steamy embrace and she moaned into the kiss. This was nothing like Edward's sweet, gentle, slow kisses. This was full out steamy and passionate. Instinctively she felt herself press against him, forgetting about the lack of covering on her body.

Her fingers tangled themselves into his blonde locks as his mouth hungrily devoured her own. She pulled away, gasping breath and realized that her towel lay on the ground, pooled around her feet. She blushed furiously and slowly pulled her arms down by her side.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked, reaching down to grab her towel.

A cold hand grabbed her wrist and she looked up shyly.

"Don't apologize, Bella." He said, whispering in her ear.

His warm breath tickled her ear and she gasped as she felt his hand grasp her waist. She stood up slowly meeting his eyes which were dark with desire, lust, hunger.

"I am not my brother, I won't deprive you of what you want, what you _need_." His voice was thick with desire.

She closed her eyes and breathed out shakily as his hand moved from her waist to stroke her side, his cold hand practically burning her skin. His other hand stroked her cheek and suddenly she couldn't take it. All of her desire that she had managed to suppress exploded like a grenade and she launched herself at him, her mouth finding his in a desperate display of passion and need.

He held her by her hips as she wrapped her legs tight around his waist, pressing herself against him. She was wet with need and her eyes were clouded with lust. Her back hit the wall and she groaned as his tongue entered her mouth. A thought passed through her brain before she shut it down altogether. Edward was going to be pissed.

She felt him, his _desire_, pressed against her and gasped. She felt him smirk into her mouth and she ground herself against him instinctively. She heard him groan and she felt her heart race at that sound. She broke away, gasping for air.

"Need. You." She breathed in between kisses.

She felt his mouth trailing hot kisses on her jaw and neck, his mouth pressing into the hollow of her neck. She felt his mouth move back up, kissing and sucking the whole way. She moaned, clutching his hair and arching her back when his mouth pressed against a particularly sensitive spot.

She suddenly realized that Jasper was still fully clothed and unwrapped her legs from around his, fumbling with his jean's button as he continued to trail hot wet kisses down her neck. She managed to undo the button without too much difficulty and watched as he easily slipped out of his pants and took off his shirt in a single fluid movement. He was left only in his boxers.

She inhaled sharply. His body was riddled with scars that looked similar to the one that adorned her wrist. They only made him all the more attractive. His abs were perfectly sculpted and his chest was broad and bare. Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips and she heard his suck in a breath.

In a moment she was lying in her bed, flat on her back, staring into the hungry eyes of Jasper Cullen. He lowered his head and met her lips with need. She let her hands roam over his chest and back, relishing in the fact she was able to touch him as she pleased. So different from Edward.

His mouth trailed wet kisses down her jaw and neck. Instead of stopping and going back up his kisses rained down on her collarbone as he leisurely moved down to kiss her breasts. She was getting wet from just watching him kiss her and she suddenly arched her back and pushed her breasts into his face as she felt his mouth on her nipple. His hand teased her other, massaging and tweaking as he continued to pleasure her.

Her breath came out in pants and she moaned loudly.

"Shh, Bella." Jasper whispered, his voice muffled as his mouth was pressed against her skin.

"J-Jasper. I-I want you." She whispered shakily between pants.

She felt his mouth trail slowly down her stomach, stopping at her navel.

"Patience." He murmured into her skin. She shivered.

His kisses trailed back up her skin and she pressed her lips to his. She felt his cold hand running up her leg, leaving a trail of burning hard desire.

"What do you want, Bella?" He whispered into her ear, his voice rough and raw.

She shivered and tried to focus on replying but she felt his cold hand still running up her leg, her thigh, touching her hips. The delicious feeling of his hands on her body made a fire of desire burn deep down somewhere inside her and her breath was ragged as her heart raced.

"Y-you. I want you. Oh g-g-god." He pulled her legs apart, a sexy glint in his eyes.

His wet kisses traveled down to her hip bone. At slow, deliciously torturing pace her inner thigh, running his hands up and down her sides. She swore that her breathing was loud enough for the neighbors to hear. She panted as he kissed father up her thigh, stopping before his mouth was there. Suddenly she could feel his mouth on her and she was like putty in her hand.

She felt his mouth leave and travel back up but before she could complain she felt him ease a ice cold finger inside her. Her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. _Oh God._ _Oh, God._ He eased his finger in and out at a slow, torturing pace and she felt something building inside her. Her breath was labored and she was panting like a dog. She stuttered a string of unintelligible words as he eased another ice cold finger in her.

Everything that had been building inside exploded as she climaxed, her muscles clenching around his fingers. Her toes curled and her thoughts scattered as she screamed out his name, her body shuddering. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before and it was absolutely, deliciously mind blowing. She barely registered it when he removed his fingers from inside her.

She lifted her head weakly and watched as he licked his fingers clean. She groaned as he did so and pushed herself up on her elbows. It was only then that she realized somewhere along the way his boxers had been removed and he was fully nude in front of her. His erection looked rock hard _**(Lol. Pun totally intended.)**_

"Now, I am going to fuck you, Bella Swan. I am going to make you forget your own name." He whispered roughly.

And by god he did. She became accustomed to the fullness inside her and moaned as he began to ease out of her. When he rammed back into her she could feel him break the wall that was her virginity. He slammed into her repeatedly and she felt herself building again.

She began to meet each of his thrust, pushing her hips off the bed to meet his. She felt muscles clench around him as she let go, her mind shattering again. Her back arched and screamed out his name, She heard him say her name before he found his release and came inside her.

_**-XxX-**_

The sunlight shone through her window and her entire body felt sore. She groaned and rolled over, before noticing that she wasn't clothed. Scrambling out of bed and frantically searching for her clothes the memories of last night came to her and she gasped. Holy Shit. She had sex with her boyfriend's brother. She decided to take a shower quickly and get dressed, her mind filling with the horrible yet at the same time delicious memories of last night.

When she entered her bedroom she gasped and a hand covered her mouth.

There, lying in the very center of her bed was a single _White Rose_.

**_AN: So there, worst sex scene in history. Your welcome I guess. I also understand white roses aren't that great but let's play pretend, okay?_**


End file.
